


you define my everything

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Клэр навещает Мойру в больнице





	you define my everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [you define my everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267552) by [perfect_shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun)



> местами авторская пунктуация

— Ты помнишь остров, Клэр? — спрашивает Мойра однажды.  
Клэр навещает ее каждую неделю, иногда чаще, иногда реже. Приносит цветы — белые, красивые, с длинными лепестками; Мойра не помнит, как они называются. Память так часто подводит ее в последние дни.  
— Ты через столько прошла, — говорит Мойра и гладит ее по руке, слабо сжимает ладонь. — Наверное, для тебя это только одна из многих страшных историй, да? Ты рассказываешь их детям? Конечно, нет. Дети не должны о таком знать. Даже когда очень хотят.  
Клэр смотрит на нее и молчит. Она всегда молчит, но Мойра не осуждает ее, не всегда даже замечает это молчание; ей достаточно присутствия, чужой сильной ладони в ее. У Клэр мозоли от оружия и кольцо на безымянном пальце, и Мойра всегда улыбается, прикасаясь к нему — столько воспоминаний, столько счастливых дней  
ушло без следа.  
Мойра знает: она совсем плоха.  
— А я вот помню, — бормочет она и через силу сглатывает: неожиданно сжалось горло, будто она вот-вот заплачет. — Все еще, представляешь? Так много забыла, а это... Я ведь тогда поняла, что люблю тебя, ты знаешь? Я говорила? Наверняка говорила.  
Опустив голову, она прижимается губами к чужим тонким пальцам, и Клэр вдыхает — резко, как от сильной боли.  
— Что такое, дорогая? — Мойра с трудом выпрямляется и смотрит на нее снизу вверх — обеспокоенно, удивленно. Губы Клэр шевелятся, но Мойра не слышит ни звука, а потом  
Клэр мягко, но быстро высвобождает руку и почти выбегает из комнаты.  
Мойре кажется, она плачет.

Недоумение и тоска жгут ее изнутри. Чем она обидела Клэр? Почему она сбежала? Мойре больно, как только может быть больно человеку, обидевшему близкого; Мойра беззвучно плачет, сжимая одеяло в ладонях, и смотрит в окно. За окном идет дождь, и от этого вдвойне хуже — будь все иначе, можно было бы погулять и развеяться. На свежем воздухе ей становится лучше, но в такую погоду на улицу лучше не выходить.  
Букет лилий на тумбе у кровати пахнет сладко и тяжело.  
Точно, думает Мойра. Лилии. Это лилии. Клэр подарила мне их, когда... когда... ну вот опять. Это было первое свидание? Это была свадьба? Годовщина? Почему я не могу ничего вспомнить? Почему Клэр приходит так редко? Почему ее обручальное кольцо — на пальце, а мое — на шее?  
Дверь открывается снова, и входит девушка — совсем молодая и незнакомая, вся в белом; Мойра удивленно моргает, смотрит на нее заплаканными глазами.  
— Пора принимать лекарства, миссис Бертон... ох, что случилось? — голос у девушки высокий и обеспокоенный. — Почему вы плачете? Я видела мисс Редфилд в коридоре, и...  
Мисс. Редфилд.  
Ох.  
— Это была не Клэр, да? — спрашивает Мойра и сама понимает, что звучит ужасно глупо. — Я опять...  
— Нет, миссис Бертон, — девушка подходит ближе и мягко кладет ладонь ей на плечо; ее голос звучит виновато. — Это не ваша жена. Простите. Ну, не надо плакать. Давайте я вытру вам слезы, вот так... и помогу сесть.  
Мойра не слушает. Мойра совсем плоха.  
Клэр Бертон (в девичестве — Редфилд) похоронили два года назад.


End file.
